Ghosts from another life
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: The ties of another life bind them tightly, no matter how much they try to escape it. Lelouch and Kallen will realize that their bond stems from another life, at another time where the redhead tried to stop the one she loved from going into darkness. Reincarnation fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Boy, do I _hate_ coming up with new ideas, but this one just won't let me go. Sporadic updates, I suppose are underway. I'm not one who is known for updating stories constantly. If I have ideas, I will. It's just I make one too many new stories for my own taste. - **

**Ghosts from another life-**

* * *

One: Of Subtle dreams and whispered memories

Sometimes he wondered _why_ he saw these images in his dreams. They sometimes danced before his eyes, then vanished like the sun does beneath the horizon at night, at other times he would be able to make out little details before the dreams ended and he awoke in the vestiges of reality, bewildered by what was going on.

Tonight, however, happened to be a night for more than the ordinary dream or so-this time, he breathed in the images-a young boy of seven or eight, screaming and crying, his parents and entire family dead...bright, piercing red orbs like those of blood penetrated his vision and then he saw a funeral being held and the same boy being as still as a shadow, his happiness forever shattered.

* * *

Then, he woke. He put one hand to his forehead, brushing away a few strands of raven hair as he did so, and smiled in relief. He sat up and looked out the window, and upon realizing that it was only a little after three in the morning, he rolled his eyes. His intelligent purple eyes scoured every inch of his room for no reason at all until they came to rest on a figure beside him, her green hair sprawled out on the bed messily.

He had to sigh at her messy habits; she had half of his bed covered in pizza stains. Still, he needed to talk to her. He paused, wondering if he should even bother to wake the witch, seeing as half the time all she did was annoy him with stupid useless things.

"C-" He began.

"Yes, Lelouch? Is it another one of those dreams again?" She chuckled slightly upon seeing the former prince's expression become one of irritation.

"You were pretending to be asleep?" He said. "Why?"

C.C. just shrugged her shoulders, her intelligent golden orbs moving over in his direction. "It's more fun to be unpredictable."

Lelouch Lamperouge, or vi Britannia, as he had once been known as, chuckled darkly. "I prefer the predictable life of a student-"

"Don't give me that lie. You enjoy being Zero, so why feign like the mundane life has any interest to you?"

"Because it's interesting to lie a little," He said softly, even as a little voice whispered in his ear that he had done this before, somewhere else. He pushed the thought aside.

"What did you dream of?" C.C. asked in curiosity.

"Blood-red eyes...people dead...it looked a lot like Geass. Everywhere I looked, there were dead people, and I saw someone screaming and crying." Lelouch stated in a flat tone, like it didn't really matter to him at all, which of course it didn't. The idea of dreams bearing any significance or importance in reality was absurd to Lelouch.

Geass itself was implausible enough as it was, though when he had first acquired it, why had his eye felt comfortable with the fact that there was a magical power dwelling within it? Why on earth had he felt that way about the entire event? Seeing people die...felt so very natural to him and he wasn't sure why that seemed so natural to him.

_...A figure stood on a cliff, his eyes bright red, while tears streaked down his face. He was going to make them pay for what they had done. They would all know his pain and rage. He would destroy them. _

Lelouch blinked at the odd thought crossing his mind. Of course he wanted to destroy one thing and one thing only; Britannia. Their twisted way of thinking was wrong and they had torn numerous countries asunder in a thirst for power that was unrivaled by any other, and also they had murdered his mother and hurt his sister. Everyone in their hands was a pawn.

Of course, he decided to turn that method of theirs' against them. See how they would like to have all of their cities burning and all of their people dead, then maybe they would understand the pain the Japanese lived in every day of their lives, being forced to cling to a mere number as proof of their existence, a non-entity.

_...Cling to your wretched existence. Because you are nothing. You cannot protect anything. _

His father had told him such things, hadn't he? The day everything had fallen apart for young Lelouch had been the day his father denounced him and refused to admit that he even existed, and for that he would pay with his life.

"Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

He looked at her for a few moments. "Oh, nothing. I'm just going to go back to sleep, C.C."

As the black-haired boy closed his eyes, C.C. remained awake, staring at the still form for a few moments in curiosity.

"...Marianne, do you believe in reincarnation? The concept is absurd, but do you believe in it?"

C.C. chuckled again. "Sure. It's absurd, isn't it?"

* * *

Her alarm clock rang loudly in her ears as she awoke, boldly anticipating yet another lively day in the span of her existence-sarcasm intended on the last part. She groaned as her sky blue orbs opened, only to frown as she realized that woman was in her room again, pretending not to notice her.

"G-G-Good morning...K-Kallen, dear."

Kallen Kouzuki, or "Stadtfeld" as some called her by, glared at the annoying woman in front of her. "What are _you doing _in my room?"

Before the woman could answer, there was a sound of shattering glass. She had just broken one of the pictures she had been polishing in Kallen's room, and then the door boomed open, followed by a tall woman with a threatening demeanor.

"Now what did you break this time, you useless Eleven? Oh my god, you broke my wedding photo! How could you? That means so much to me, you pathetic scum!" She cried as she slapped the woman in the face.

Kallen just yawned. The scene before her was just as typical as before-she would look forward to the day-shallow schoolgirls fawning over the great and handsome Lelouch-

_...you can't be friends with me anymore! _

Kallen shrugged as she ignored the presence of both her stepmother and her mother in the room as she got up and went to the bathroom in order to get a shower. When she did, for a moment she thought her eyes were green and not blue, but they were the same blue that they had always been. She could see the sun rise out of the mountains in the window, but she barely paid any attention to it.

She had other, more important things on her mind to tend to, like schoolwork, the Black Knights, and avoiding the attention of one Lelouch Lamperouge. 'Of course, girls always go for the tall, dark and handsome types.'

..._gorgeous black hair and a quiet demeanor that seemed to come naturally. He looked at her with those cold eyes of his and quietly whispered her name. _

* * *

Kallen passed by the Ice Prince briefly on her way to lunch. For a moment, their eyes met and there was recognition, but then there was nothing left but static. Both had other things on their minds than each other, but eventually their paths will be drawn back to each other.

For they cannot escape the ghosts from another life.


	2. Two of black princes and mangekyo eyes

**A/N:Well, no reviews yet (besides an annoying spammer guest.) I suppose I'll write up the next chapter now! While I'm writing this, my left eye is closed for some reason. O.o Geass? **

Two: Of Black Princes and Kaleidoscope Eyes

Lelouch vi Britannia yawned as he sat in his classroom...listening to the teacher talk was so boring. It was so dull, in fact, that one could almost fall asleep...especially with the droning of the annoying girls that followed him everywhere...

_The fangirls. How he hated them. They were everywhere and they..._

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his violet eyes, pushing that irritating thought away as he turned to look at one Kallen Kouzuki, who glared at him. Why was it when he looked at her that he felt some sort of electricity go through him? He blinked as he looked down at his fingers. He thought he'd seen something blue for a moment.

'Probably an illusion,' He thought, not even noticing how Kallen was looking at him in curiosity. He could've sworn he had seen something blue dancing across his fingertips. The prince dismissed it as utter nonsense.

He slowly became drowsy and then he fell asleep.

_He saw blue lightning. "Chidori." _

_A pinkette who looked like Euphie begged Lelouch not to leave. _

_His mother, lying dead on the staircase with Nunnally below her._

_He could see himself charging down a hallway, towards his attacker with a blue sphere in his hands. "CHIDORI! DIE!" _

_He saw himself get flung into a wall and could feel his bones snapping. He must've torn his arm from the grip the other man had on his arm. _

_"...You are weak," A deadly voice whispered, and then he felt his arm being crushed and he screamed out loud. The pain, oh god, how the pain burned him inside. He just wanted it to stop.  
_

_"S-Stop it, you bastard," He hissed, coughing up blood. He had never felt such hatred in his life, not unless he counted the day he had been exiled from Britannia by the hands of his "loving father." _

_"Foolish little brother," The voice hissed, "You are nothing, ******. You cannot achieve anything, you cannot become anything you wish to be, you cannot protect anyone, because you are nothing, because you destroy everything close to you."  
_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lelouch screamed, feeling his Geass activate. _

_"Brother, what happened to your eyes? Last I checked, they were black, not purple." _

_"Shut up already! I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm going to kill you!" Lelouch cried, charging at the man, only to be brushed aside as though he were nothing more than a fly. _

_His whole world turned red then as he saw blood all around him and then Lelouch screamed, horrified and devastated at the scenes of destruction around him. _

_"See? You can't become anything, Sasuke. You ruin everything." _

* * *

Lelouch awoke at lunchtime, tired and in a bad mood. He wondered why on earth he had these weird dreams. He noticed that he felt odd today. He rubbed his head, and he frowned upon realizing that he had a small headache.

'Huh, how odd. I've never felt those before.'

Again, he could've sworn he felt a tickle in his body and something flicker in his fingers; something blue. He frowned then as he found nothing in his hands.

'What the heck is going on?' He thought in annoyance.

"Lulu, are you all right?" Shirley Fenette asked, reaching out to her crush.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said coldly, batting her hand away and standing up. He moved over to where his pal, Suzaku was sitting. Everyone watched on in surprise, wondering why on earth a Britannian like Lelouch would even want anything to do with a guy like Suzaku. After all, he _was_ an Eleven.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said casually, "Can we go talk in private?"

This question surprised Suzaku, for he looked at him in confusion for a few moments before he acquiesced and followed the black-haired boy.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked as he reached out to touch his best friend, but paused when he swatted his hand away. "Lelouch?"

"I'm fine, Suzaku. It's just those dreams have been bothering me again and I've been wondering who I really am. Am I the me you see before you, or am I someone else entirely? I've seen dreams where I look different, and everything seems different..." He trailed off.

"Lelouch, you don't seem entirely stable. Are you really okay?"

* * *

"No," Lelouch whispered, unaware of the fact that a certain Kallen Kouzuki happened to be listening in.

"Lelouch...has troubles with dreams. That's odd." She whispered. For some reason, she felt a hint of concern for the black-haired boy.

No, that was nonsense. The boy was just a stupid Britannian, after all. Who was she to go developing feelings for an enemy? Little did she know that they had already loved each other in another life, as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and would do so again.

Lelouch paused as he walked back into class. He felt marginally better after confiding in Suzaku about his dreams, somehow, the load on his back felt a little lighter now. He smirked a little, unable to will himself to smile. He only smiled around Nunnally.


	3. Chapter 3 identity exposed

**A/N:Time for the next segment in this story.**

**Chapter Three Lies**

* * *

Kallen Kouzuki idolized Zero. He was the savior of the Japanese, the man they all could rely on when things became tough. He was silent but strong and everyone feared his intelligence and cunning. The man was not fond of talking but he had a way of getting the truth out of people.

_He changed his eye color to red as a Sharingan whirled to life in his eyes. "...I can see." _

Kallen blinked for a moment. Zero fascinated her. She often wondered who it was under the mask. Would Zero be tall and handsome with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, or would he be a Japanese with dark hair and eyes as mysterious as the night sky?

_"Teme, shut up!" A blond with blue eyes screamed at a black-haired boy. _

_"Dobe, you're the stupid one," The dark-haired boy groaned as he shrugged his shoulders._

Kallen frowned as she wondered why she got a sense of deja vu whenever she heard Zero speak. His magnificent, powerful voice was amazing. It almost felt hypnotizing, too. Who was she kidding, the man practically radiated charisma to everyone he met. Everyone who met with Zero eventually sided with him and knew, just as Kallen knew for sure, that he was always right and that he was bringing peace to the world.

She blinked as she noticed that Zero was quavering slightly. That was unusual for the tall dark and handsome savior who always remained stoic no matter what he was faced with. It was almost like Zero was afraid of something, but what, she had to tell herself? What exactly caused him to be so nervous today?

She spoke up, her blue eyes never leaving the figure before her. "Zero, are you all right?" She asked the masked man, who froze as he realized he had been caught.

Zero just shook his head. "I'm fine, Kallen, really," He said, as if he was reassuring himself, something of which scared her. Zero was never, never uncertain. If he was, well then something was deeply wrong.

"No, you're not fine," Kallen said, placing her hand on the masked man's side. "Is it because we're visiting a ghetto that was attacked by Britannia?"

The sight before them was quite sobering. Britannia had beaten them here and mercilessly slaughtered everyone within their reach. Not even children were spared from their wrath. Everywhere the Black Knights looked, they saw only carnage.

* * *

A mother lay dead, a bullet wound through her head, while her children sobbed over her dead body. She had obviously taken a bullet to save her children. Beside them was the corpse of a young girl who had not been so lucky. She appeared to be only four or five.

Kallen picked up the stuffed animal that had been left on the ground and held it as she tried hard not to cry. It wasn't that uncommon for the Black Knights to run into such horrific scenes, especially when they came too late to save their people from becoming victims of Britannia's nightmarish thirst for blood.

Was that perhaps why Zero was seized with fear? He too felt the oppression that the Japanese suffered, or was it something else? Perhaps the man had experienced something like this before.

"...I've seen this before," The masked man spoke, though not without an undertone of fear. "Mother..."

Ohgi looked at the leader in concern. He'd never seen Zero like this before. "Zero, are you okay?" He asked.

Zero seemed to recover the second he realized that people had seen him let his guard down in the face of disaster. Instantly, his voice became calm once more, though it was disguised, Kallen knew. "I'm fine. I just need some time alone."

For some reason, Kallen wondered if the person behind the mask was not an older man like she'd pictured initially, but a young person who might even be as young as she is, or maybe in his twenties. The way he was acting now was like that of a teenager, not an adult. A scared teenager...facing death for the first time.

"Zero, can I come with you?" Kallen asked, feeling a strange urge to protect Zero. She couldn't let him be hurting all by himself. She cared about him too much.

_"I won't let you go off alone. I'll scream and alert them that you're leaving!" _

_The dark-haired boy appeared behind Kallen. "Thank you...for everything, Sakura..." The boy said as he hit Kallen on the neck and knocked her out. He then placed her on a bench and left calmly. _

'Where did that come from?' She thought in bewilderment. 'Was that a...memory? But it felt nothing like me.'

Confused, Kallen disregarded it, deciding to worry about it later. Right now, Zero mattered most.

The man nodded, allowing Kallen to take him somewhere more private.

"Kallen," He spoke, his voice steady but still shaky. "Do you really care to see me in this moment of weakness? This will be too much for you. Won't you lose faith in your leader?"

Kallen shook her head. "No, you're human like the rest of us, Zero. I only wish I knew who you really were."

The man chuckled. "I don't even know the answer to that question, Kallen. I ask myself that all the time and still no reply comes. All that's left is my shadow answering me, Kallen. Am I really Zero, or is that just another lie? Is my real name a lie, too? I always ask myself these sorts of questions. Who am I, really?"

"You're Zero, leader of the Japanese. That's all I need to know," Kallen said, but as she touched Zero's hand, a spark went through her. She jumped back, and noticed something blue glowing in Zero's hand. "Zero...your hand, it's glowing."

Zero looked at his gloved hand in alarm. "So I didn't imagine the tingling in my hands earlier after all," He whispered, but Kallen heard.

"What do you mean, earlier?" She said softly.

Zero froze. "Earlier. I was falling asleep and having weird dreams. I could barely make sense of them and then I felt a jolt in my hands."

Kallen's eyes widened. Hadn't one of the students in her class been sleeping constantly? It could be Rivalz, she knew. Rivalz was quite a lazy student. 'Is Rivalz Zero?' She thought in alarm. 'Well, then I'll just have to bribe Rivalz tomorrow.'

She smirked. She had finally figured out who Zero was. "You go to my school, don't you, Zero?" She said sharply.

Zero winced. "I don't. I'm a grown man, Kallen."

'No, you're not, you're a classmate of mine...isn't that right, Rivalz Cardemonde? Why don't you show me your face, Rivalz? I should've known something was up when you disappeared for long hours. So is your buddy Lelouch involved in these things, too, or do you do this without him?"

Zero blinked. "I'm not Rivalz."

"Sure you're not," She said sarcastically. "See you at school tomorrow, Rivalz. You can't hide forever."

Underneath the mask, Lelouch shivered. "Geez, that was really close," He whispered. "But why the hell would she think I was Rivalz of all people?"

He was glad he was away from the massacre. He couldn't stand it and he didn't know why.

* * *

Rivalz did not expect to see a smirking Kallen sit down at his desk.

"Hey there, Zero. Enjoy yourself yesterday?"

Rivalz blinked. "Kallen, you think I'm Zero? That's absurd."

Whispers went all over the classroom.

"Maybe Zero is one of us."

"What if it's Kururugi?"

"A Britannian can't be Zero. That'd be absurd."

Rivalz looked over at Lelouch for help, but Lelouch was talking to Shirley for some reason.

'Help, buddy!'


	4. Chapter 4 secrets

**A/N:Time for the next chapter. Thanks for two reviews and 10 follows. I always thought Lelouch was like Sasuke in a way...O.o**

**Chapter 4 The aftermath**

* * *

Shirley Fenette was so glad that her precious Lelouch had stopped looking over at the redhead. For some reason, she only wanted him to herself, and competition was simply irritating. Shirley shook her head, trying to clear her mind of these selfish thoughts.

"Lulu," She began, though another nickname was on the tip of her tongue, _Sasu, _"Do you love anyone at all?" _do you love anyone in that village you left behind? _

His black hair framed his face as he looked at her with those gorgeous eyes of his before he smirked a little. "Perhaps, Shirley. Is it your concern? I once loved a girl when I was younger, before I could never see her again..."

Shirley flushed. "Who is it, Lulu?"

* * *

"Forget it, it's nothing," Lelouch trailed off, waving the comment away. He had only talked to Shirley to divert any suspicion Kallen may have had about him being Zero away from him and onto Rivalz, who was evidently freaked out. The class was now asking Rivalz if he was Zero.

To which he vehemently denied, avowing his innocence, but they believed otherwise. It was amazing what sort of delusional beliefs humans could hold, especially false ones. If they wished to not know the truth about something, they could instead believe a falsehood, and could and would no matter who it hurt or how far from the truth it was that it was ridiculous.

He blinked as he noticed Kallen walking over to be near Suzaku. Her gaze rested on him for a moment before she relaxed. He strained his ears to catch her conversation.

"...Kururugi, are you Zero?"

Suzaku blinked. "O-Of course I would never be that disgusting person!"

Lelouch could feel his fists tighten, how dare he insult his persona. Of course, it wasn't like Suzaku was aware of his being the same man he despised. Still, though, the knowledge that he hated a part of him caused something inside of him to burn.

He had always hated fire for some reason. Now he knew why. Fire was a destroyer, a taker of life. He had seen it at work seven years ago, when his temporary home had been burned to the ground. He could recall it, he could smell the fire in the air, in his lungs...he coughed for a moment, it felt like something was in his throat.

He blinked. There was nothing in his throat, and what was he thinking of, honestly? The nerve of him to talk of such things like they actually happened! He had never breathed fire before.

But somehow, it felt like he had DONE such things before. Lelouch tried desperately to push such absurd thoughts out of his mind, but it seemed pointless to try, since he was still thinking about it.

Kallen got up, her eyes on the dark-haired boy who had been watching her out of the corner of his eyes, even if he pretended not to notice it. Why was he looking at her like that? She needed answers, now. She got up and walked over to Lelouch, noticing his eyes widen slightly. Clearly, he was aware of her actions.

"Lelouch," _Sasuke-kun, "_Can I talk to you, alone?"

The dark-haired boy nodded, standing up, causing quite a few girls to flash Kallen looks of hatred, for stealing their Lelouch from her.

"You're associated with Zero aren't you, Lelouch?" Kallen demanded, "Don't think I haven't noticed your constant absences, your skipping school this whole time. Tell me Lelouch Lamperouge, who are you?"

Lelouch looked at her and then laughed insanely. It scared her to death hearing him laugh like that. "Really now, Kallen...or, should I say, Q1. I knew you would see through me sooner or later, but I didn't think you would reach it so soon."

"How do you know Q1-"

"So, you now know that Lelouch Lamperouge is also Zero, Q1. Dissatisified?" The black-haired boy said, smirking and looking at her in that arrogant way that he always did.

"There's no way that you're Zero." She said. "Zero is not a Britannian."

"I have my reasons why," He said.

"Really, well, the Zero I knew was shaking in his boots yesterday seeing a massacre...children dead...something like that definitely wouldn't scare a Britannian like you, would it? Seeing people dead would satisfy you, wouldn't it? Seeing as your people make it your business to kill for no reason."

Kallen's words caused Lelouch to freeze mentally. Something odd was striking in his mind. He could see blood all around him, people running towards them and then being struck down.

He could see a young boy running, screaming, "_STOP IT, ITACHI, DON'T KILL THEM!" _

"_I did it to test the limits of my own ability," A soft voice whispered. _

Lelouch froze then as he came back to reality and saw Kallen smirking at him.

"What's the matter?" She taunted. "Realizing how foolish you Britannians are?"

"Stop saying the word foolish," He said, not even sure what he was thinking as he said it. For some reason, hearing that word and then little brother after it just ticked him off. "That massacre yesterday...was disquieting, Kallen. I don't even know how to describe the feeling I got from it."

Kallen looked at him in shock. "So you are Zero, then, Lelouch Lamperouge? I suppose I should reveal your identity to the whole world."

He looked away from her as he spoke. "The odd thing is...I feel as though we've met each other before, Q1. You seem fragile, though you act awfully tough, it's just a front, isn't it?" He deduced.

She looked at him with sharp eyes, and then slapped him. "What the hell are you saying? Don't you dare pity me. There's no way you could understand how it feels to lose an older brother and then lose your family!"

It was only after she ran off that Lelouch Lamperouge, nee vi Britannia, rubbed his stinging cheek and whispered, "Yes, I do. I lost my mother to Britannia and my royal family through my exile. I killed my brother Clovis with my own hand and intend to kill Schneizel. So now I am not a coward. I also have killed before. Schneizel...the only person I could never defeat in battle...you will be next."

* * *

"Foolish little brother," Schneizel muttered under his breath, staring at a picture of his long-since dead half-brother Lelouch vi Britannia. The boy had been one of his favorite siblings. However, Schneizel had remembered every detail of his past life.

In a past life, he had been Itachi Uchiha, and he believed his little brother Lelouch had been the reincarnation of Sasuke, for the two shared many things, the same dark hair, the same feisty temper, the same rebellious nature...but Lelouch was dead.

Now...why was he thinking about his brother (s)? His brother wasn't the same as he had been back then. This brother, this Sasuke-_Lelouch_ was dead. Lelouch was dead along with Nunnally. He didn't know how many others had their memories or not, but he had been interested enough to investigate and what he found intrigued him above all else.

He had never expected to find the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki in Britannia, of all places...as a member of an esteemed group of talented Knightmare frame pilots, a position that was insanely hard to get into, but he never knew what could happen.

* * *

The door opened then as a blond with sparkling blue eyes came in. "Yo, Schneizel el Britannia, it's nice weather outside, isn't it? I could really go out there and enjoy the weather, or perhaps eat some ramen, huh?"

"Weinburg," He said softly. The boy paused as he looked at the picture of Lelouch Schneizel had in his hands.

"Who's that in your picture? Was he someone close to you?" Gino Weinburg, the incarnation of Naruto Uzumaki asked curiously, wondering why the boy screamed familiar at him.

"Lelouch, my half-brother. He is dead," Schneizel whispered, "Both of them are dead."

"Oh, yes, those two died when I was a little kid, so I didn't know them! But believe me, if I had known them, I bet I would've been friends with Lelouch and his sister Nunnally!" Gino cried, pumping his fists in a very Naruto-esque fashion, the likes of which allowed a small smile to cross Schneizel's face.

During his brief time he had spent with Naruto during Edo-tensei, he had recalled Naruto as acting exactly like this blond did, but the boy in front of him had no knowledge of his past life.

"You see, Weinburg...do you believe in reincarnation?" He began, motioning for the blond to sit down. They had a lot to discuss.


End file.
